


Heartbeat Crescendo

by RavingRaven



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Eros - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Gratuitous use of the word beautiful, He's supposed to be mainly a solo pianist, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Viktor, Romance, Short, Smitten Viktor, Violinst! Viktor, Violinst! Yuuri, musician au, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavingRaven/pseuds/RavingRaven
Summary: Yuuri’s skin glistened with sweat at the strain of practicing endlessly for hours now and the heat of the faintly dusty room. His eyes were closed, dark lashes nearly brushing round pink cheeks as he played. The music was reaching its peak, the most difficult part of the piece, but Yuuri never opened his eyes to look, allowing instinct and muscle memory guide his movements.He was beautiful.And Viktor’s heart swelled with the music.Or in which Viktor and Yuuri are musicians and pining for each other.





	

Beautiful.

Lovely. Entrancing. Alluring.

Yuuri’s beauty was inexplicable To Viktor. He just could not find the right words to convey how  exactly Yuuri looked at the moment as he swayed while playing the violin.

Seductive notes filled his ears. Intense and lively. Music played with such vivid emotion by the player. Viktor could clearly imagine the passionate dance of love as he listened intently while staring at the violinist. It told the tale of the seducer being seduced, and their playful dance of that pleasure-filled night.

His amazing Yuuri playing a piece that he himself had inspired while Viktor had endlessly pined and composed in hopes of reaching out to the other with his music. They were musicians, and music was their art and self-expression. Music hummed In their souls, begging to be released and heard by the world. Their bodies themselves were instruments to set free their music. Musicians were expressive in their art, and yet in that aspect, Viktor swore that Yuuri was unparalleled.

Each precise stroke and strum of the violin’s strings and bow by his slender fingers, the way his body shifted and moved to the music he made as if his swaying made the music and not his hands, how he closed his eyes and furrowed his brows slightly while  playing, oh and the look he had given Viktor before performing!

It had made his heartbeat crescendo and reverberate with his fluttering emotions.

Yuuri’s look had been one of pure sinful seduction, embodying the very essence of the piece he was about to play. His eyelids had been half-lidded and those plump pink lips which were slightly chapped curled into a teasing smirk just before he had lifted. That look pleaded, no, demanded his attention. As if Viktor could look at any other way than Yuuri, anyway...

Yuuri was beautiful all the time, but he bloomed and lit up with loveliness in his element. Yuuri loved to make music, and it showed as it did right now as he played for Viktor. His walls slid away, and confidence exuded in its stead.

Viktor longed for him as he played the music he had lovingly composed.

Yuuri’s skin glistened with sweat at the strain of practicing endlessly for hours now and the heat of the faintly dusty room. His eyes were closed, dark lashes nearly brushing round pink cheeks as he played. The music was reaching its peak, the most difficult part of the piece, but Yuuri never opened his eyes to look, allowing instinct and muscle memory guide his movements.

He was beautiful.

And Viktor’s heart swelled with the music.

Yuuri was smiling a shy smile as he lifted his bow, signaling the end of the piece.

 

“How was it?” asked Yuuri, cheeks still pink. His expression was earnest.

“Perfect,” replied Viktor truthfully.

The raw emotion emanating from Yuuri as he played the song with such technical perfection made him feel a cesspool of swirling emotions.

“What were you thinking of?” he wondered aloud while Yuuri laid his violin and bow down gently on the nearby table.

His query caused the pink in Yuuri’s cheeks to darken and he looked to the side, away from Viktor.

A second of silence passed. Viktor needed to know how Yuuri lost himself to the passionate depths of the music moments before, and he dared to hope that perhaps, he had—

“You,” blurted out Yuuri.

He looked shocked at his own response, eyes wide while cupping his hands over his moth like he could not believe his revelation.

Viktor’s own blue eyes widened at that, and he rushed forward for what Yuuri was an embrace.

It wasn’t.

The sensation of those slightly chapped on his own was heavenly. Yuuri was rigid at first before he melted into the kiss, melding his lips softly with Viktor’s chastely.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” said Viktor breathily, cupping Yuuri’s cheek with his palm.

“Me too.”

The moment was as perfect as Yuuri’s rendition of On Love: Eros just minutes ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get the image of Yuuri playing Eros on the violin out of my head for some reason, so here's the result.�I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Feel free to send writing prompts!  
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ravingraven)


End file.
